ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Inwazja
„'Inwazja'” – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii „Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja”. Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Streszczenie Ben Tennyson wraca jako Ben 10.000! Tym razem bohater wpada na trop niebezpiecznej intrygi, w którą wplątana została Ziemia. Fabuła :Ziemia, 2032 rok. Błękitna planeta stała się jedną z ważniejszych planet w Drodze Mlecznej. Mimo, że nie jest jedną wielką metropolią, wypełnioną po brzegi najnowszymi technologicznymi urządzeniami, jest domem dla wielu gatunków, zarówno tych pochodzących z Ziemi, jak i z najodleglejszych zakątków kosmosu. Wszystko zaczęło się od ujawnienia podziemnego miasta obcych dziewiętnaście lat temu. Od tamtego czasu na planetę przybywały kolejne gatunki, które w Undertown mogły otworzyć swój własny biznes i współpracować z ludźmi. Dlatego Ziemia stała się jednym z ważniejszych punktów handlowych w galaktyce. Jednak po ataku Nikczemnych Tytanów, ludzkość zaczęła różnie odnosić się do obecności kosmitów na naszej planecie. Stwierdzono, że mogą być niebezpieczni i nieprzewidywalni, a ludzie nie znają ich kultury i zachowania. Wiele narodów zgadzało się z tym, więc podjęto decyzję, że żeby przebywać na błękitnej planecie, obcy musi mieć odpowiedni nakaz i dokumenty. Hydraulicy - międzygalaktyczna organizacja egzekwowania prawa - chcieli, by cudzoziemcy mogli żyć spokojnie, ale po wydarzeniach sprzed kilku lat, postanowili, że wprowadzenie legitymowania obcych będzie rozsądnym działaniem. Od tej pory, żaden kosmita nie mógł przybyć na Ziemię bez odpowiednich dokumentów od Wielkiej Rady Międzygalaktycznej lub bez oficjalnego zaproszenia od Ziemian. ---- Undertown. W podziemnym mieście, które zostało odbudowane i zmodyfikowane, trwa pościg Hydraulików za gangiem Bubble Helmeta, w którego skład wchodzą on sam, Liam, oraz Trombipulor. Kiedy przeciwnicy rozpraszają policjantów i podstępnie im uciekają, do akcji wkracza Ben 10.000 w postaci Pajęczarza oraz jego drużyna. Gonitwa przenosi się do rur kanalizacyjnych, które są najszybszym sposobem na wyjście z miasta. Tennyson dogania Liama i zaplątuje go w pajęczynie, po czym odbija się od niego i wyskakuje na przód, przed dwóch pozostałych przeciwników. Oponenci próbują walczyć, ale zwinność i szybkość Pajęczarza uniemożliwiają im zadanie jakiegokolwiek ciosu. Trombipulor zauważa, że zbliża się ekipa Bena, więc zaczyna na nią szarżować. Jednak Gwendolyn dezorientuje go swoją mocą, a Kevin wrzuca do jego ust pigułkę usypiającą, która natychmiast zaczyna działać. Ben z łatwością pokonuje Baniatego i aresztuje rzezimieszków. Gwen kontaktuje się z siedzibą, by powiadomić Maxa, że cele zostały zneutralizowane. Drużyna wraca do Wieży Herosów. Czekająca na powrót przyjaciół Julia, wita Bena pocałunkiem. Para udaje się do salonu, gdzie nagle pojawia się ogromny ekran holograficzny z komunikatem od Maxa. Specjalista informuje, że przed chwilą nieznany, silnie uzbrojony obcy zaatakował budynek Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Na miejsce właśnie dotarły trzy oddziały Hydraulików, ale ich działania są bezskuteczne, ponieważ kosmita posiada zaawansowaną technologię i broń. Gwen mówi Benowi, że jeden z oddziałów Honorowych Herosów jest w pobliżu, więc Tennyson wysyła go na miejsce ataku. Siedziba ONZ. Uzbrojony po zęby cudzoziemiec przechodzi przez korytarze budynku, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Nie trudzi się walką z ochroną i policją, która próbuje powstrzymać go przed większymi zniszczeniami i przed skrzywdzeniem członków rady bezpieczeństwa ONZ. Kiedy obcy z impetem wpada do pomieszczenia rady, zaczyna grozić członkom w obcym, niezrozumiałym dla nich języku. Włącza translator w swojej zbroi i daje jednemu z mężczyzn ostrzeżenie, by poddał się albo zginie. Gdy nie uzyskał satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, postanowił skorzystać z drugiej opcji. Wtem zostaje uderzony kulą ognia, która powala go na ścianę. Jego oczom ukazuje się Blaze i nowy członek Herosów, Rook Blonko. Rook mówi partnerowi, by zajął go przez chwilę, póki on nie wyprowadzi radnych z budynku. Blaze z całych sił atakuje oponenta, ale ciosy nie robią na nim zbytniego wrażenia. Kiedy Ignit chciał uderzyć go w twarz, ten złapał jego dłoń i cisnął nim przez okno. Szybko udał się za Blonkiem i radnymi. Przeciwnik atakuje uciekających przy wyjściu z budynku. Rook rozkazuje członkom rady uciekać, a on sam zajmie się obcym. Revonnahgander usiłuje skrzywdzić kosmitę swoim wysoce zaawansowanym Proto-Sprzętem, ale broń nie zostawia ani śladu na zbroi oponenta. Kiedy cudzoziemiec ogłusza Rooka, przez drzwi wejściowe wlatuje Blaze, który uderza w wroga, powalając go. Ignit pomaga wstać partnerowi, ale nim zdążyli aresztować przeciwnika, ten zdołał wstać i ostrzec bohaterów, że "wśród nich jest potężny wróg", a on jedynie próbował się go pozbyć, po czym uciekł swoim pojazdem. Dwa dni później, w siedzibie Hydraulików, bohaterowie dyskutują na temat ostatniego ataku uzbrojonego wroga na ONZ. Max informuje, że atakującym cudzoziemcem był łowca nagród Rod, który prędko nie opuści planety, póki nie znajdzie swojego celu i nie wykona zleconego zadania. Ben szybko wtrąca się i mówi, ze Rod nie powinien przebywać na Ziemi, chyba, ze posiada dokumenty od Wielkiej Rady Międzygalaktycznej. Dziadek zgadza się z wnukiem i stwierdza, że dowie się czy łowca posiada taki dokument. Blaze i Rook zabierają głos i wspominają słowa Roda o wrogu pośród nich. Nikt z zebranych nie ma pojęcia o kogo może chodzić - czy jest to stwierdzenie na szerszą skalę, czy chodzi jedynie o krąg superbohaterów. Specjalista Tennyson stwierdza, ze będą musieli dowiedzieć się więcej o zadaniu Roda i o jego celu. W nieznanej części kosmosu pojawia się wielki statek kosmiczny. Na jego pokładzie, trzech obcych rozmawia o swoich interesach, a gdy obok nich pojawia się badaczka, która stwierdza, że są gotowi do skoku, jeden z kosmitów uśmiecha się i wychodzi z pomieszczenia sterowniczego. Cudzoziemiec wchodzi do pokoju z olbrzymim teleporterem, który włącza się i zaczyna jarzyć się białym światłem. thumb|Gigantozaur walczy ze strażnikami Podczas lotu do Wieży Herosów, Ben odbiera podejrzany sygnał na orbicie ziemskiej. Zauważa to również Max, który mówi drużynie, by to sprawdzili. Statek udaje się na stację Hydraulików, z której pochodził sygnał. Ekipa ląduje na platformie i natychmiast przepytuje strażników, czy ktoś ostatnio korzystał z teleportera. Strażnicy zaprzeczają, ale Gwen wyraźnie wyczuwa energię teleportera, który niedawno został wyłączony. Kevin mówi, że bez zgody strażników nikt nie użyje teleportera, by dostać się na ziemską orbitę, dlatego ochroniarze muszą kłamać. Sytuacja napina się bardziej, kiedy strażnicy dobywają swoich miotaczy i atakują bohaterów. Ben transformuje się w Gigantozaura i walczy z przeciwnikami razem z Kevinem. Gwen i Julia próbują odczytać raporty z komputera, ale przez przypadek urządzenie zostaje zniszczone promieniem z miotacza. Tennyson i Levin szybko uwijają się z bandą zdrajców. Gwen prosi Bena o pomoc z komputerem. Mężczyzna zamienia się w Cyfrowca i jednym ruchem ręki wyświetla wszystkie raporty ze zniszczonego komputera. Okazuje się, że kilka minut temu, nieznany obiekt został przysłany z nieznanej części kosmosu. Julia nie zauważa w pobliżu żadnego podejrzanego przedmiotu, ale Gwen wyczuwa go i wskazuje na strażników. Kevin przeszukuje jednego z nich i znajduje dziwne, małe urządzenie na jego karku. Ben zauważa takie same na szyjach pozostałych ochroniarzy. Próbuje wyjąć je, ale nie może, twierdząc, że są zakorzenione w ciele ofiary i przy silnym wyciągnięciu ich, ofiara zostałaby zabita. Gwen informuje przyjaciół, że znalazła inny podejrzany plik. Również kilka minut temu, przez teleport wyleciał ogromny niezidentyfikowany statek, który rzekomo miał przewozić towary handlowe z Galaktyki Andromedy. Ben niezwłocznie komunikuje się z Maxem i powiadamia go o wszystkim. Gwen zapamiętuje numer identyfikacyjny nieznanego statku i razem z resztą wraca na Ziemię. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Krenthowie (Ambasador, Leydi, Deau, Monkaru) debiutują. *Rod debiutuje. *Max Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Blaze i Statek debiutują. *Krenthowie niepostrzeżenie i nielegalnie dostają się na Ziemię. Postacie *Ben 10.000 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Kevin Levin (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Julia Yamamoto (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Statek (debiut) *Hydraulicy **Max Tennyson (debiut) *Honorowi Herosi **Blaze (debiut) **Rook Blonko (debiut) *Daichi Isobe (debiut) Wrogowie *Krenthowie (debiut) **Ambasador (debiut) **Leydi (debiut) **Deau (debiut) **Monkaru (debiut) *Rod (debiut) *Liam (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Bubble Helmet (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Trombipulor (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Strażnicy stacji Hydraulików na orbicie Ziemi (debiut; kontrolowani przez K-Ree) Kosmici *Pajęczarz (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Gigantozaur (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Cyfrowiec (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Cytaty Ciekawostki *Język, którym porozumiewa się Rod przypomina język Interlac z uniwersum DC Comics. Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja